


Horny Babysitter teaches virgin boy about sex but secretly trains him to be her Fucktoy

by Taurean_adift



Category: Taurean - Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle femdom, Seduction, Slow Build, babysitter, dirty words, teaching sex, virgin boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A sexy and naughty babysitter finds the perfect victim in a virgin boy, using the pretext of teaching him about sex while secretly using him to fulfil her own perverted kinks. Starts sweet, but turns a whole lot SUPER dirty.
Kudos: 28





	Horny Babysitter teaches virgin boy about sex but secretly trains him to be her Fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style. Have fun!
> 
> * All characters are 18+ and mentioned specifically as such in the script, and at no point do they pretend otherwise. The listener's character is an inexperienced ADULT virgin (it's more common than one might expect), but fully matured and of sound mind to make his own decisions. Everything is explicitly consensual.

**Title: [F4M] Horny Babysitter teaches virgin boy about sex but secretly trains him to be her Fucktoy [gentle femdom] [slow build] [babysitter] [virgin boy] [seduction] [teaching sex] [corrupting innocent boy] [grinding] [dirty words] [creampie]**

_**Your tone: You start off in a typical bratty voice but become more soothing and nurturing as you begin your slow seduction, but towards the end you lose it to sheer horniness.** _

**SCRIPT**

What the fuck?!

Are you trying to peek down my shirt?

Oh my god... can you stop being such a creep!

Do you want me to tell your parents what a pervert their son is?

Huh? Do you?

I swear, every time I come here, you're lusting after my tits.

... Well? What do you have to say?

[PAUSE]

Okay okay, stop begging.

Jeez... it’s pathetic.

[PAUSE]

[SOFTER]

Hmmm...

... Look, I’m sorry I yelled.

Don’t look so terrified okay?

I’m not gonna tell your parents.

I know you're a good kid.

And... it's not entirely your fault.

You're a typical boy and I do have a nice sexy cleavage. [GIGGLE]

But you and I...

... need to have a little talk.

Go sit on the couch and wait for me.

Let me put your little sister to bed first.

Just sit there, okay.

Good.

[PAUSE]

Alright...

Make room, I’m gonna sit beside you.

Face me.

Hmm... don’t look so scared.

I’m not gonna bite.

I just wanna talk, okay?

Look... I’ve seen kids like you before.

Pampered and sheltered.

You know so little of the world outside.

For christsake, you’re, what... 18? 19?

And your Mom STILL doesn’t trust you to be alone.

I’m not much older than you, you know...

[PAUSE]

... So, you like... looking at me?

Don’t lie to me.

I know if you’re lying okay.

Now... do you like looking at my tits?

There... good boy.

I don’t mind you looking.

But... not the way you always try to peek.

It’s creepy.

Have you... ever... been with a girl?

Not even a kiss? Really??

That’s not healthy.

A boy your age should already have a girlfriend. Or at least some experience.

Your Mom says its a sin?!

[LAUGH]

Hmmm... Tell you what.

I’m gonna teach you all about girls. And... the birds and bees, know what I mean?

You want that?

Yeah...?

Your Mom doesn’t have to know.

It’ll be our secret, okay?

Now...

I’m gonna sit on your lap.

Don’t get too excited alright?

Also, don’t try to peek under my skirt okay?

Not yet...

For now, just follow my lead.

I’m going to teach you how not to be a creep.

[DELIBERATE AND SLOW, INTIMATELY SEDUCING HIM]

Look into my eyes...

Yes...

A girl wants to know she can trust you.

So always look her in the eyes.

Mmm... good boy.

You know... you’re not bad looking.

If not for your Mom, you’ll definitely have lots of girlfriends already.

It’s okay... all in good time.

First, you need to know how to treat a girl right.

Always be a gentleman. Never take advantage of a girl.

That includes trying to peek under her clothes. Understood?

Good.

See? You’re already making me feel comfortable.

Once a girl is comfortable with you, she’d want to do more.

Like, kiss you.

Do you wanna kiss me?

Okay... just like in the movies.

... gently... let our lips touch...

[KISS]

There you go. Your first kiss!

Did you like it?

Good... now... let’s try with our tongues.

Kiss me again, but this time... I’m gonna stick my tongue in your mouth, okay?

Let’s try...

[DEEP KISS]

Now... copy what I did... use your tongue...

[DEEP KISS]

[GIGGLE] Slow down! Don’t force it in...

You need to sense what a girl wants...

Listen to her body... know when to be gentle, and when to be aggressive. Do you understand?

Let’s try again...

[KISSING] Good... Mmmm... very good...

[KISSING] Uh... yes... lick my lips... Mm-hmm...

[KISSING] Let our tongues lick each other... Ahhh...

Uh... you're hard.

[GIGGLE] It’s okay, it’s okay... It’s normal to get aroused.

Don’t be shy...

Don’t try to cover it. [GIGGLE]

Kiss me again...

[KISSING AND MOANING] Let your cock get hard... Oh, fuck... that's good...

Good boy...

[MOANING] Feel me start to grind... Ooohh fuck... gently...

That means you’re making the girl horny...

Very good... mmmm... very good... fuck...

[MOANING] See... if you treat a girl right, she’ll want to fuck you.

No, don’t look away.

Why'd you always look away when I say fuck?

... coz... your mommy told you it’s a sin?

Oh dear lord.

Did she say it’s a sin to masturbate?Yeah?

But you still do it anyway, don't you?

See, you don't always have to listen to your mom.

Listen to me, okay?

I want you to say "fuck". It’s a dirty word... but it can be sexy with the right girl...

Say it now.

Yes... again! Like you mean it...

Mmmm good boy...

Now, I want you to slowly... unbutton my shirt.

Mmmm... you wanted to see my tits, right?

See, when you do what I want, you get rewarded.

... unbutton it all the way.

Mmm...

Now... slide it off my body...

Ahh... good boy...

You like my tits? Are they making you horny, hmm?

So big and firm... Mmmm... 

You want me to take off my bra?

Mmmm... you do it.

Reach around and unhook it...

Gently... mmm...

Now, slide it off...

Ahhhh... see how pointy my nipples are...

Do you wanna touch them?

Okay but... slowly... just let your fingertips brush against my nipples...

Oooh... [MOAN]

They're so springy [GIGGLE]

God I want your mouth on them but... not yet...

First, I’m gonna remove my thong, but I'll keep my skirt on for now.

... don’t get too excited. 

I’m getting wet and I don’t wanna ruin it, okay?

And... I want you to remove your pants.

Yes... really.

Come on... strip!

... and your boxers...

You want me to teach you or not?

... then take it off. Don’t be shy...

Trust me, I’ve seen my share of penises.

I just wanna see how yours look like.

Nothing is gonna shock...

...Hoolyyyy fuckkkk...!!

[FLUSTERED] Uhm... okay...

Fuck... I didn’t expect...

No, no, nothing’s wrong...

You... you have a... really... really nice cock.

[MOAN]

Sit back down.

Now... don’t move...

Let’s take it slow okay...

Can you... [MOAN]... feel that?

Mmmm... my bare pussy... rubbing against your cock?

Yeah?

[MOANING AS YOU TALK]

That’s how a real pussy feels...

Slick and juicy... ohhh...

... it’ll feel even better when it sucks in your cock...

Ooooh... but not yet... not yet...

Just get used to the feel...

Uh-huh... what a horny pussy feels like...

... so wet and slippery...

Fuck... your cock is so stiff... I love grinding on it...

Is this what you fantasize about? Mmmm...

Your babysitter in your lap... with her naked tits right in your face...

Grinding her wet pussy on your bare cock...

Are you gonna masturbate to this later?

Ohh god... me too...

[MOAN] Okay... Ss..slow down...

Huh? No, I was talking to myself... [GIGGLE]

I’m getting so worked up...

Let me teach you more naughty words okay?

[ MOAN AS YOU TALK & GRIND ]

**SFX: Slick wet sounds, slow pace**

Okay, repeat after me...

... "My babysitter's pussy feels so good".

Oooh... good. Now say, "my babysitter is so bad"...

Mmmm... fuck, baby... you’re learning so fast...

Now say this... "I wanna fuck your naughty little cunt"...

Ohh fuckk... say it again...

Oh, god, you're so obedient, it's making my pussy even wetter...

Memorise these phrases okay?

Next time I want you to say them to me...

Mmm.. good boy...

Now say... "I wanna jam my cock up your tight fuck hole"...

[GETTING LOUDER] Ohh, fuck, that’s so good... keep saying it...

[LOUD MOANS] Ohhh you're turning me on so much...

Mmm... keep talking dirty baby, while I play with your cock...

You like that huh?... you naughty boy.

Your babysitter rubbing her thumb all over your cock head?

Ohh fuckkk, this is so hot....

[MOAN] Uh... You wanna see my fuck hole?

Yeah... okay... since you've been so good... I'll show you.

... stop moving for a second.

[BREATHLESS]

Hooo... this is going better than I thought. 

You're a quick learner. [GIGGLE]

Here, raise up my skirt... let me lean back a bit...

Now...

See... this is my pussy...

... it’s the first pussy you’ve seen that’s not porn, huh?

[MOAN] Let me spread my lips open... see... this is where your cock will go when we fuck...

That’s my fuck hole...

Do you like it? 

See how pink and juicy it is...

Mmm... you wanna put your tongue in there?

Oh fuck... later baby, I'll teach you.

And... see this little button? ... That's my clit...

When you grind your cock on me... you keep rubbing my clit...

Oh god, YES. Girls LOVE it... you better learn how to worship a girl’s clit if you want to impress her.

Don’t worry, I’ll show you how...

Do you wanna touch my clit? Yeah?

... gently... [LOUD MOAN]

Fuckkkk.... feels so goood....

Keep rubbing it....

Jesus...

Okay, stop, stop! Don't make me cum yet...

Oh god, kiss me!

[WET KISSING]

[BREATHLESS] Listen... 

[SOFTLY] Do you wanna learn how to fuck?

I can show you.

I know it's your first time, so...

... Are you sure?

[TEASING] Heh, what will Mommy say?

Promise it's our little secret?

Alright...

Not gonna lie, I was really hoping you'd say yes.

Now, since it's your first time, I'll lead.

And if I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. Agreed?

Good.

You're such a good boy.

Now, I'm gonna slip off my skirt. Let's get completely naked.

Take off your shirt.

Let me get back on your lap...

Jesus... see how wet my pussy is... I'm dripping down my thighs..

But... girls like to be teased a little more...

So this is what you do...

Pay attention.

[MOAN]

[LEWD MOANING AS YOU TALK]

**SFX: Slick wet sounds, slow pace**

You wanna tease a girl until she's begging you...

.. rub your cock up and down her slit... yeah...

Oh god, yes, like that...

... ss..see how my cunt lips wrap around your cock?

So wet and creamy...

Oh god... this is so ... x-rated, isn't it?

Are you getting a good look at my cunt?

All my intimate juices... making your cock wet and sticky....

When a girl's pussy is this wet, it means she's ready to fuck.

Bur... keep teasing her pussy... make her desperate.

... try to hit my clit each time you slide up...

Ohhh jesus.... yessss... like that...

Oh god, your cock is so perfect... 

How did you get such a nice cock?

Mmm... now, run your hands all over my body... uh-huh...

Enjoy my nakedness... grope me all over...

My breasts... my ass...

Oh fuck...

I'm so horny...

... are you ready baby?

I'm gonna... raise my hips a little... and let you slide in...

Savor this moment baby...

Mmmm... slowly...

Look at your cock... sliding in... ooooh.

Look, you're becoming a man.... inch by inch... 

I'm so excited for you!

... oooh Christ... feels so fucking good...

Virgin cocks are the best!

Ooooo... yeah, go all the way in....

Fuck, you're stretching me out so much...

[MORE INTENSE MOANING, HARDER TO TALK NOW]

**SFX: Slick wet sounds, going faster**

Mmmm yesss... it feels good... so fucking good...

Slide in and out baby... in and out...

SS...seee.... we're ff...fucking...

You're fucking your first girl...

ooo... can you believe it?

Oh... match my rhythm baby... Oooh good boy... Good boy...

Oh baby... I'm sss..so proud of you....

You're fucking for real now... 

Oh jesus, so good...

You fuck so good...

Mmm... suck on my nipples...

Oooh sweet Jesus... Yess... lick around them... and suck...

Oooh my fucking god...

This is your fantasy, isn't it...?

Sucking on your babysitter's big tits... Uhhh...

While you're wrecking her pussy...

You’re such a player, huh?...

Driving your cock into your babysitter’s naughty cunt...

Ohh... fuckkk... ooohhh...

You like fucking your babysitter, don’t ya? Say it!

You wanna make me cum all over your virgin cock?

Fuckkk... your cock feels amazing!

Oh Fuck baby boy... keep going... oh don't stop fucking my little cunt...

Oh keep going baby boy...

Keep fucking me...

Ahhh...

Keep sucking my nipples... Yesss... Fuckk...

[DELIRIOUS MOANING AND SEXY SOUNDS - FOR A BIT]

Oh baby, you gonna cum?

Cum inside me.

I wanna feel your hot sticky cum dripping out of my pussy...

[DELIRIOUS LAUGH] Oh fuckkk.... can't believe I'm fucking a virgin...

Oh jesus... 

[LOUD MOANS] I’m gonna cum... ohhh... come with me...

Cum ...

Cum now!!

[LOUD, LONG ORGASM]

[GIGGLE] Shit... hope we didn’t wake your sister.

[PANTING] Ohhh, fuck...

... dude... that was... really something...

Ohhh... take it easy, baby...

We have the whole night you know.

Lemme check on your sister.

Then we can start the next lesson.

/scriptends

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the script? Please tag me if you fill it (in your Reddit post comments so I'll get a notification). Thanks!


End file.
